<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homesick by bluesaturn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575683">Homesick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn'>bluesaturn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesaturn/pseuds/bluesaturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank meets Connor on a dating app. It's his own fault, really, for swiping right on someone, whose profile clearly states they will leave the country soon. And yet, Hank wouldn't change his decision for anything in the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homesick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hank met Connor on a dating app. When he looks back at it now, it feels ridiculous, unreal almost. He had only downloaded the app about a year ago on his coworkers' insistence. They had been worried for him because he hadn't been on a date since his wife left. And now, that he was finally doing a little better, they hadn't wanted him to stay alone. </p><p>Hank's not certain why he even listened to them, but he had downloaded the stupid app. Maybe he too was tired of coming home to an empty house. He supposed he was thankful for listening to them now, not that he'd ever say so aloud. Fuck if he was ever going to thank Gavin Reed for anything. </p><p>He had however brought Gavin a coffee after his first date with Connor and put it wordlessly on his desk. Gavin's shit-eating grin and teasing had been worth it still. <br/>The man had helped Hank make a profile after all - technology really wasn’t Hank's thing. </p><p>He's thinking back to all of that, right now, months after Connor and him meeting. Hank usually doesn't get too sentimental about those kinds of things, but with Connor… it's something else. More than his wife, this feels like the kind of love he's been waiting for his whole life.</p><p>Part of the reason Hank had even swiped right on Connor in the first place was that his profile had stated that he was leaving the country for a job soon for a year. Not a chance of anything long-term anyway, Hank had thought. How wrong he had been.</p><p>A year hadn't seemed like such a long time when Connor had first left. Now Hank isn't sure a year has ever been this long before. Hank gets barely any sleep because Connor's timezone has him waking up when Hank is supposed to be going to bed. He survives on caffeine and Connor's smiles. </p><p>Reed has to show him how to video chat because Hank's never done it before. Reed spends the entire week after teasing him about it. Hank's so drunk on Connor he almost doesn't mind.</p><p>Connor looks even more tired that night (or well, for him it's day) than Hank feels. He's not certain how much longer either of them can do this for. But Hank would keep this up for a hundred years for a chance to hold Connor in his arms again. For a chance to once again see this smile in person. </p><p>He's in deep but surprisingly that doesn't send Hank running either. He had thought at first, that it would be hard, to care for someone again. But it's easy. Falling for Connor is the easiest thing Hank has ever done.</p><p>Connor looks beautiful tonight, even with dark rings under his eyes and messed up hair. He's wearing Hank's hoodie that he stole - that he <i>borrowed</i>  - from him before he left. It's way too big on him, Connor is practically drowning in it. It's an endearing sight. Connor says he likes to wear it because it reminds him of Hank.</p><p>"Hey," Hank says, his voice sounding hoarse.<br/>
He hasn’t talked much today and he fell asleep earlier, shortly before Connor called.<br/>
"Hello."<br/>
Connor's voice on the other hand is soft and melodious, even if he looks disheveled. Neither of them seems to be getting much sleep. Both of them just want Connor to come home already.</p><p>"I missed you."<br/>
Hank doesn't say if all too often, but he feels it every single second of every damn day. He's fairly certain Connor can tell either way. It's almost uncanny how well Connor understands him. He seems to know him better than Hank knows himself most of the time. Seeing Connor’s smile, however, makes saying the words aloud more than worth it.<br/>
"I've missed you too."</p><p>There's a sweet kind of pain in not being able to reach for Connor's hand.<br/>
As if he's able to read Hank's thoughts, Connor says: "It's only 65 more days, you know."<br/>
The worst part about it is, that Hank does know. He has a small calendar hanging next to his bed, where he's crossing off the days until he can see Connor again like he's some sort of lovesick teenager. Maybe that actually isn't so far from the truth. Hank's not a teenager, hasn't been for a long time. But he's certain he's never been so in love.<br/>
"I didn't think this would be so hard," Hank sighs.<br/>
"Me neither. But I'll see you soon."</p><p>Connor's smiling again and Hank wants to kiss his dimples really bad. Connor is also the optimist among them both. Part of Hank knows two months isn't too long a time to wait. Another part of Hank has been waiting for Connor for eight months now. Perhaps even a lifetime. He's never been particularly good at being patient.<br/>
But hell if Hank isn't going to try for Connor. </p><p>He imagines it all the time, Connor finally coming home, getting to hold him in his arms again, kissing him until they're both breathless. He imagines Connor waking up next to him in the morning, and falling asleep cuddling in the evening. He imagines Connor at his place and him never leaving. Maybe the last one is far too soon to hope for, considering they've actually not spent a lot of time with one another in the real world. But Hank's heart doesn't care. </p><p>He's missing Connor like crazy and yet… he's never been this happy in his life. It's an intoxicating feeling. Something about Connor just makes everything better.</p><p>"I've already booked a plane," Connor says, probably in an effort to cheer Hank up.<br/>
It helps a little bit. The sentence makes Hank fantasize once again. He imagines picking Connor up at the airport, wrapping his arms around him, and then kissing him for as long as he possibly can.</p><p>"I can't wait to see you."<br/>
He says it with the brightest smile on his face. Hank didn't use to like to smile like this, he rarely used too. But Connor makes it all too easy.<br/>
"Soon," Connor promises once again.</p><p>Hank tells him all about his day and how much he wants to see him until he can barely keep his eyes open anymore. Connor's day is barely just beginning, as Hank’s ends. He crosses off another day on the calendar. 64 to go. Hank falls asleep to the image of Connor's smile in his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>